


Taking what he wants- a request for Naya/Maya

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Can you do a story where Sam and the reader are talking and go hang out and the reader wants to have sex with Sam but changes her mind because she is a virgin and is scared but he rapes her anyway (btw she's 15)-thanks





	Taking what he wants- a request for Naya/Maya

“Maybe it is the thought of being that close to somebody for so long. To have their face shoved up against your face it just sounds gross to me.” You explain looking upside down at Sam sitting in front of you doing yoga. You had your feet swaying on the back of the couch just talking about random things. Then you had accidentally let slip that you were a virgin. 

“That is a dumb reason.” Sam chuckled putting one foot in the air at a weird angle. You wince thinking it looked uncomfortable. 

“I just don’t see the point. It only causes pregnancy and heartbreak and I don’t want either of those things.” You huff looking up at the ceiling. 

“People do it because it feels good ____ and if you don’t want a baby, make your partner wrap up.” Sam pointed out standing up normally to sit and talk with you. 

“What if I get a guy that doesn’t know what he is doing and all of it just hurts? Then I’m left with a horrific experience forever.” You say sarcastically looking back at Sam.

“Well do it with someone you know.” Sam offered with a shrug. You knit your eyebrows in irritation. 

“What person in their right mind that actually knows me would want to have sex with me? I will tell you who not a single person.” You say dramatically rolling right side up to look down at Sam on the floor. 

“That isn’t true.” Sam said with a small smirk on his face. You just shake your head getting up go to your room unaware Sam was following you. You open the door closing it only to have it pushed open. You turned around to look up at Sam in confusion. Sam tilted your chin higher before leaning down to kiss you softly. You almost couldn’t breathe the feeling of his warm mouth on yours was like magic. He pulled back looking at your dazed eyes. 

“I would fuck you the moment you asked me too.” Sam said kissing you again this time with more force quickly parting your lips to push his tongue inside. You moaned feeling a part of him inside of you tasting you. He wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you to him, but because of his height Sam just lifted you up around his hips. Pushing his obvious boner into your clothed covered crotch. You broke the kiss in shock letting your head fall against the wall behind you. 

“You feel huge.” You whimper trying to look down at him, but he was too close to your body.

“Don’t worry it won’t hurt that bad. I’ll make you feel so good you won’t even think about the pain.” Sam whispered against your neck making your spine tingle in need. 

“Ok, don’t hurt me, Sam.” You say as he lifts you from the wall by your butt cheeks. He laid you down on your bed pushing your legs wider around his hips. He pulled back to take off his tank top and unbuttoning your pants quickly pulling them down along with your underwear. 

“Take your shirt and bra off.” Sam instructed looking down at your soft looking virgin pussy lips. You did as he asked while you watched him make his slit start to shine with precum. 

“Now I want you to tell me when I make you feel good.” Sam said leaning down to kiss the top of your breast your lips soon capturing your right nipple sucking lightly.

“There.” You gasp as he moved on to the left one sucking harder this time you whimper again. Your clit throbbing with the surge of pleasure. 

“Ah and there.” You whisper your fingers digging into the blankets underneath you. Embarrassed you closed your legs slightly afraid of the feeling Sam was making spread through you. Sam bit down lightly making you gasp in sharp pain. He forced your legs open with his knees making you wince from the pressure of it. Sam moved down your body ignoring your discomfort until his mouth found your clit. He sucked on the small bud pulling it between his lips to flick and swirl around in his mouth. 

“Oh, Sam there.” You gasp as pleasure radiates down your legs making them stiff on either side of Sam’s head. He ran a finger around your entrance teasing your snug walls lightly. He licked widely at your clit before pushing his finger up to his second knuckle wiggling it around your warm insides. 

“Feels so good Sam.” You say in between moans until he pulled away from you to kiss back up your body. You felt his head at your entrance like his finger had just been. 

“I’m about to fill you up with my big cock ____.” Sam grunted in a sudden aggressive voice. He pulled your legs up over his shoulders making you curl uncomfortable into yourself. 

“Wait Sam, not like this. I changed my mind.” You start to protest attempting to get your legs off his chest. He grabbed your arms pinning them to your sides simultaneously sliding his massive penis inside of you. He pressed his lips to yours swallowing the scream that exploded from your mouth. He moaned rocking his hips further into yours stretching out your already burning walls. He slid out of you spreading you wider with his thick head just to slam back into your cervix with a deep grunt against your lips. He pulled back with a smirk pulling out again all the way this time. 

“I just couldn’t wait any longer. You just felt so warm and tight on my finger.” Sam moaned setting a deep slow rhythm pounding you into the mattress relentlessly. Your feet were on his shoulders making you cry just from the painful angle your legs were in.

“You are hurting me.” You complain turning away from his long hair tickling your face. He grunted louder in your ear pumping in and out of your hurting lower half. He was roughly fucking you with all his strength. His fingernails digging into your wrist while he pinned your hands to the bed. 

“You tasted so amazing, so clean. I could fuck your tight little cunt all day long ____.” Sam moaned slowing down to pound using the force to start bouncing your body on his cock. Your legs were numb from the weird angle pinching your nerves making you feel like a rag doll for Sam’s enjoyment. 

“Please stop Sam.” You beg with tears running down your red face. 

“You're too deep.” You cry out trying to put your legs down off his chest again. He just picked up speed going back to brutally fucking you as you begged him to stop. 

“No this is perfect. I’m so close ___.” Sam moaned pushing your hands higher so he could get a deeper angle. You cried out in pain from Sam hammering into your cervix with his giant penis repeatedly. 

“Please just hurry up!” You cry as more tears fall from your eyes. Sam kept pounding the sound of his skin slapping against you made you cry harder. 

“So, tight.” Sam sighed going faster until you just heard screaming. Sam let one of your hands go to cover your mouth stopping the screams. You sobbed feeling him start to slow down pumping slowly letting his cum fill you up. 

“Didn’t take you for a screamer ____.” Sam moaned with a shake in his voice from the pleasure of his orgasm. You kept crying until Sam started to pull out of you his head hurting as he was yanked from you.

“See that wasn’t so bad.” Sam chuckled letting your legs fall to the bed finally. He sat at the end of the bed leaning on his knees looking at the floor. 

“You just raped me.” You whimper rolling away from him. He looked at you with knitted eyebrows.

“I said I would fuck you and I did. Why are you upset now?” Sam asked rolling back over to look at him. You wince trying to get away from him again. 

“It hurt.” You cry holding your lower half in cramping pain. Sam looked between your legs to see you that you were bleeding more than he had expected. He sighed getting up to go to his medicine cabinet down the hall in his room. He brought back a warm washcloth and some pain medicine with a glass of water. You took the medicine letting Sam clean your red and swollen pussy of blood and his cum. 

“Next time it won’t hurt so bad.” Sam said petting your head once you were clean. 

“I don’t ever want to do that again.” You say with a frown looking away from Sam. 

“You will change your mind once you get horny enough. You would do anything for something inside of you.” Sam said leaving you to cry alone on your bed.


End file.
